transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Thundercracker
One of the various brothers of Starscream, Thundercracker was created as a breed of transformers known as "Seekers". He was experimented on by Shockwave, and was given the Sky-Boom ability. Biography War for Cybertron When Megatron's Pod approached Trypticon Station, Thundercracker ordered for the defenses to fire upon it. When Megatron made it to the Main Hub, he was ordered by Starscream to attack the gladiator, only to be debilitated by him. After Starscream paid the allegiance of the Seekers to the Decepticons, he was ordered by Starscream to chase after Jetfire and Skyfire. He was called back by Megatron and ordered to head to Darkmount. He arrived at Omega Point alongside his fellow Seekers and attacked Ironhide's team. After the Autobots fled and destroyed the Fueling Station, he tried to fly up to Trypticon Station, only to be called back by Sunstorm. He suggests checking to see if any Decepticon Forces were on the Station. He was ordered to return to Darkmount. He was asked by Slipstream if they should continue to serve Megatron, and suggested that if Starscream does so, they do so. He was told that Starscream is an idiot though. ''War for Cybertron Part 3'' After the Decepticons took Kaon, Thundercracker was ordered to map out a route to the Core alongside Starscream, Nacelle, and Skywarp. He made his way to caverns near the core. He landed on the ground and warned Starscream that if Megatron brings back Unicron, Unicron will destroy them all. He is told by Starscream that there are more powerful Decepticons than Megatron, before being ordered to return to Kaon. After returning to Kaon, he was ordered by Megatron to attack The Wreckers. After Omega Supreme arrived in the Battle for Kaon, Thundercracker was ordered to attack the Sentinel. He continually flew around Omega Supreme, waiting for his chance to fire upon him. He was shot and injured by the Sentinel and fall to the ground alongside Skywarp. ''War for Cybertron Part 4'' He managed to survive, and joined his fellow Seekers into an Attack on Iacon, where he went on a Bombing Run. After the Autobots prevented Unicron's return and shut down Cybertron's Core, Thundercracker had retreated back to Kaon with his fellow Decepticons. ''War for Cybertron Part 5'' 14 years later after Shockwave had created Scattershot, Thundercracker was ordered by Megatron to keep an eye on the Clone with Starscream and Skywarp. After Scattershot and the Autobots fled Kaon, he returned to Megatron with Skywarp and informed him of their failure to stop the Autobots. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1'''' Days later, he joined his fellow Seekers when Megatron issued another assault on Iacon. He was among the leading charge when the Decepticons attacked Iacon. At some point during the Battle, he went on a Bombing Run with Skywarp and Starscream. He then retreated upon the Omnicons' failure to capture Scattershot. [[The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2|''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2]] A year later, he boarded The Nemesis before it blasted off into Space. After The Nemesis passed through the SpaceBridge Portal and crash landed on The Moon, Thundercracker was among the Decepticons deactivated in the crash. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 3'' TBE Relationships TBE Appearances # War for Cybertron Part 3 # War for Cybertron Part 4 # War for Cybertron Part 5 # The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 # Fall of Cybertron Part 3 # The Arrival # The Rogue Autobot # Mission City # The Transformium Agenda # Cosmic Rust # The Battle of Egypt Part 1 # The Battle of Egypt Part 2 # Operaton: Ares Part 1 # Operation: Ares Part 2 # Enigma of Combination # Signal to Noise # The Ultimate Doom Part 1 # Combiner Wars IV: Rallybots, Attack! TO BE EDITED...